1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a variable compression ratio internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a variable compression ratio internal combustion engine having a variable compression ratio mechanism capable of varying an engine compression ratio.
2. Background Information
A variable compression ratio mechanism has been previously proposed for varying an engine compression ratio by using a multiple-link piston crank mechanism (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-257254). Such a variable compression ratio mechanism is configured to control the engine compression ratio according to an operating state of the engine by varying a rotational position of a first control shaft via a motor or another actuator.